


Playing Hero

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [41]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Classifications, Dom!Teddy, Fluff, Gen, Little!Billy, Little!Tommy, Littles Are Known, Mommy!Wanda, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan
Series: The Classifieds [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Playing Hero

Tommy was having a Daddy date with their dad, and even though Billy would get to have one later in the month, he was still a tad miffed that he wasn't allowed to join. Wanda wasn't surprised. This always happened. Billy never liked being left out, especiallywhere his twin was concerned. She offered to take him out for a Mommy date instead. Billy had eagerly accepted and requested getting hot cocoa.

Afterwards, Billy returned to sulking, because Tommy wasn't home yet. Not even PJ Masks cheered up the boy. Wanda decided to pull out the big guns, and called up Teddy. He showed up shockingly fast, which made Wanda wonder if he had already been on the way. Billy lit up the moment he saw the older boy and squealed, utterly thrilled, when Teddy said they were going to have a boys day.

Teddy told him they would call up the boys, and hang out. Apparently, that meant Nate, and a boy that Billy and Teddy went to school with.

"This is my friend. He likes comics." Billy told Nate.

"Nate Richards."

"Elijah Bradley. Call me Eli."

Nate nodded, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Wanna play with me?" Billy asked.

"Sure." Nate said, chuckling.

That was literally the reason they were at the park. To play with the Little and cheer him up, until Wanda texted Teddy and told him Tommy was back home.

"Why not?" Eli added, shrugging.

Billy turned to look expectantly at Teddy.

"Always." Teddy said, smiling softly at the boy.

Billy beamed at him.

"Let's play heroes!"

"Can I be Batman, then?" Eli questioned.

"Only if I get to be Robin." Nate said, smirking at him.

Billy frowned at both of them.

"No, you can be, um Patriot. Nate can be, maybe Iron Lad?"

Eli snorted.

"Lad? What are we from the 18th century? Why not Iron Boy."

"Boy?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah, well, you're not a man."

Nate glared at him, and Eli smirked. Billy made a face at the name suggestion.

"I don't think so." He said, his distaste obvious. "Teddy's already the Hulkling, he's played heroes with us before. I'm Wiccan. My brother's Speed, 'cause he's speedy fast, but he's not here. So we'll have to do with out him. It's okay though, I'm really powerful."

Eli raised a brow at him.

"Oh, yeah? How many powers do you have?"

"Too many to list." The Little replyed, vaguely.

* * *

Billy was glad that when he got home, Tommy had returned. He told him all about his hero adventures in the park, and Tommy told him about the baseball game their dad took him to. Wanda set them up with arts 'n crafts at the counter, while she bounced around the kitchen, preparing dinner. Teddy was still there, but he was working on homework at the dining room table. Hence the reason the twins were set up at the counter.

"I'm gonna make mine blue and yellow. What are you gonna do, Tommy?"

Tommy didn't answer right away. His tongue was sticking out in concentration, as he made strategic lines on his paper. After a minute, he shoved it in front of Billy, blocking his brothers picture.

"Look. That's the baseball stadium. That's me. I'm making a home run." Tommy said, pointing out a stick figure that was on the outer edge of a diamond.

"Woah! Dat's so cool!"

"I know, right?"

Tommy snatched his paper back and continued working on it.

"I'm drawing fish. See they're yellow. The blue's da water."

Tommy hummed.

"You should glue feathers on them." He said, glancing over at Billy.

Billy giggled.

"Fish got scales, Tommy."

Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah, but we don't got no scales." He said, as though this made perfect sense.

"Oh! Okay." Billy accepted.

He reached for the bottle of glue, pouring on a too generous amount, before adding vibrant feathers. His fingers getting all sticky from glue. Teddy came in, his homework done, and raised a brow at Billy. He was pressing his sticky fingers together and prying them apart.

"What are you doing, baby boy?"

Billy glanced up at him.

"Sticky."

Teddy chuckled.

"I see that." Teddy said poking at his sticky fingers, with one of his own.

Billy giggled and wrapped his hand around it. Billy's slender fingers sure looked small when they were wrapped around Teddy's much larger one. Wanda smiled at them, turning off the stove.

"Alright, guys, let's finish up our crafts and get ready for dinner. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yup." Teddy said. "I'll help the boys with theirs once they're fed."

"I appreciate that Teddy, but you really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." Teddy assured hern

"Well, I won't stop you then." Wanda said, smirking at him.

She put away the art supplies and scrubbed down the counter, while Teddy led the Littles to the bathroom.

"Who wants to wash first?"

"Me!" Tommy said, dashing to the sink.

Billy pouted.

"No fair!" He whined.

Tommy stuck his tongue out at him and Billy returned the gesture.

"Aah, it's okay, Billy. Don't pout, baby."

Billy did pout. He made grabby hands and Teddy scooped him up, even though his hands were still sticky. Teddy only chuckled and kissed his nose as the boy curled his hands up in his shirt, getting it all sticky, no doubt. Teddy didn't stop him though. What did a sticky shirt matter, if Billy was happy. He littered kisses all over the Littles face, until he was all giggly and smiling.

"Alright, Billy. Your turn." Teddy said, setting him down on his feet.

Tommy stepped into big brother mode and helped Billy scrub the drying glue off his hands with watermelon scented hand soap. Then, he patted Billy's hands dry with a towel, before nodding, satisfied.

"Okay, you're ready." Tommy told his brother.

Billy beamed at him.

"Race you to the table?"

"You're so on." Tommy said, a determined glint in his eyes.


End file.
